kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider x Mai-HiME x Mai-Otome: Legend War feat. Super Sentai Red Heroes
Characters Kamen Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 40px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; " |Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; " |Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari |} World of the HiME World of S.ifr World of the Otome Super Sentai Red Warriors * * * * * * * Villains *Dr. Shinigami II *Searrs Foundation **Alyssa Searrs **Miyu Greer **Saeko Kuga **Shiho Munakata *The Obsidian Prince (Reito Kanzaki) *Five Columns (World of S.ifr) *Schwarz **John Smith *Aswad **Midori **Rad *Dark HiMEs *Orphnochs **Lobster Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch **Dragon Orphnoch **Rose Orphnoch *Undead **Bat Undead **Locust Undead *Fangire **Moose Fangire **Beetle Fangire **Mantis Fangire **Shark Fangire **Rat Fangire *Dopants **Liar Dopant **Triceratops Dopant **Eyes Dopant **Death Dopant **Cockroach Dopant *Roidmudes Episodes # The Gathering of Legends # Decade: The Obsidian Prince, Part I # Decade: The Obsidian Prince, Part II # Decade: The Obsidian Prince, Part III # The R for Rescue/The Valuable Asset, Sifr Fran # Mystery: The Blood of a Princess # Do or Die Notes * In the crossover, there are running gags when Shiho Huit tries use voodoo on some characters. She even tries to put a curse into some Kamen Riders in certain episodes. However, there are some Riders who are weak and immune to Shiho's spell: **Takumi is unaffected of the swirling spell due to him being an Orphnoch. **Kenzaki is also immune to the effects of Shiho's spell because of him being a Joker Undead. **Only Momo, Ura, Kin, and Ryutaros are prone to the voodoo swirling of Shiho. Should any of the Imagins fall into such curse, they will bicker on each other until someone must destroy Shiho's device. Doing so will subdue them, but her device may regenerate afterwards; making it very tedious to avoid. **Wataru is resistant to Shiho's spinning due to him having a blood of a Fangire. However, due to a precaution to Meister Otomes when dealing with Fangires (see below), if Shiho gets killed by a Fangire as she is a Meister Otome, her Master may turn into a Fangire. **Philip, being the right sided half of Kamen Rider Double, which represents the brains; can be very difficult to fall into Shiho's voodoo magic, as he is the avatar of the true Gaia Memory. **Because of his ability as a magician, Haruto may effortlessly reflect voodoo magic with ease. **After gaining Over Lord powers, Kouta, as the Man of the Beginning is immune to such spell * There are several differences occured in this crossover and in the Mai-HiME and Otome anime series. ** The Obsidian Prince is destroyed by Kamen Rider Decade, not Mai Tokiha. ** In the World of S.ifr, the Kamen Riders helped Lena Sayers defeat the Five Columns. ** Neither Sergay August Taiki (Sergay Wáng's Mai-Otome manga counterpart) or Nagi Dài Artai are the main antagonists in the crossover, with Dr. Shinigami II taking that role. ** Nina loses her Ultimate Black Diamond GEM after Mashin Chaser infiltrates into the castle of Artai, kills Nagi and destroys the Harmonium before Nina could attempt to use its power. However, Nina was still able to use her Robe and its Harmonium-infused form while fighting Mashin Chaser. *** And of that note, this makes Nina and Chase bitter enemies in the crossover. She even still recognizes Chase as Nagi's murderer after their second encounter with the latter now being Kamen Rider Chaser. ** Prior to gaining the Neptune Emerald GEM, Nina briefly assumed a form of a Kamen Rider while fighting several Kamen Rider-verse monsters; she became Faiz while fighting the Lobster Orphnoch, and Den-O, whilst under the influence of Momotaros while fighting the Triceratops Dopant. ** Tomoe Marguerite mutates into a Fangire after being beaten by Kamen Rider Kiva, and is subsequently killed by as and . *** Also, before being dropped by Kiva, Gokai Red, and ChangeDragon, she was seen fighting a manifestation of Fourze Cosmic States summoned by Decade; which is likely a reference to Skydain; who, like the Valkyries can transform into fighter plane-like modes. * Otomes in the crossover are shown to have adaptability and precautions of facing certain Kamen Rider-verse monsters: **Meister Otomes are capable of sealing an undead using their GEMs instead of cards like the Riders of Kamen Rider Blade, while Pearl and Coral Otomes don't. The only ones who can demonstrate such feat are Maria Graceburt and Shizuru Viola. **Fangires pose a threat to Meister Otomes, as such, if one gets killed by a Fangire, that master will turn into a Fangire as well. Thus, the Otome's GEM will be destroyed and lost forever. *Valkyries in the Mai-Otome anime make an appearance here. Even though they are known to be more powerful than usual Meister Otomes and are high above ground. However, there are some counters for them to face within the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai Red Heroes: **Even if Kamen Rider Ryuki is on the ground, Valkyries must look out for Dragreder. If Ryuki is in Survive Mode, and Dragreder becomes Dragranzer, defeating them is impossible **Kamen Rider Blade's Jack Form may be able to reach them. Especially if Decade should become Blade Jack Form **Kamen Rider Kiva's Flight Style can outclass them. And due to Kiva being of a Fangire bloodline, a Valkyrie defeated by a Fangire will consequently mutate into one. **Valkyries are easily outmatched by Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJokerXtreme Form. **OOO's Tajador Combo make up perfect counterattacks. **Fourze Rocket States is also effective. ***When Decade summoned Fourze Cosmic States through K-Touch, it was seen fighting Tomoe Marguerite. Tomoe, along with the Valkyries, can transform into fighter plane-like forms, which is indeed a reference to Skydain, who can also transform into her Skyjet mode. **Kamen Rider Wizard's Hurricane Style, Hurricane Dragon, All Dragon + Special Rush are also effective. As with Dragreder mentioned above, Valkyries won't survive if WizarDragon makes its presence known in the sky. **Only and of the Super Sentai Red Warriors can take the fight to the Valkyries in the sky. **The Valkyries won't have a problem with , as long as he is not changing into , , , , , , , and Category:Crossovers